The aberration of an optical system, such as a lens, may cause a geometric distortion in a captured image. In view of this, image capture devices capable of recording digital data of a captured image, such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, include a distortion correction unit that applies distortion correction processing to image data stored in a memory (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-28758).